


A Christmas Carol

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: A Christmas Carol, F/M, Foreplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The costumes had been Amy’s idea. Ever since she’d heard that Rory had waited 2000 years for her, she couldn’t shake the idea out of her mind. The idea of this strong, sexy Roman soldier standing vigil for thousands of years, it was like a romance novel. She liked it a lot.As for the kiss-o-gram… well, she’d known all along that Rory had a thing for police officers.





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any sort of smut so apologies if it's poorly written.

The costumes had been Amy’s idea. Ever since she’d heard that Rory had waited 2000 years for her, she couldn’t shake the idea out of her mind. The idea of this strong, sexy Roman soldier standing vigil for thousands of years, it was like a romance novel. She liked it a lot.

As for the kiss-o-gram… well, she’d known all along that Rory had a thing for police officers.

So when the Doctor suggested a honeymoon cruise on a space liner, she’d packed the costumes. Just in case, of course. She was only into it if Rory was. If he wasn’t, she could always laugh it off as a joke. They’d had sex before- Amy believed that sexual compatibility was just as important as anything else in a marriage- but they’d never done anything so adventurous as costumes. Rory had always been rather, well, vanilla. Not that she minded vanilla; she just sometimes wished for something exciting.

The point still stood though: she didn’t know how Rory was going to take the costumes. But even she couldn’t miss the interested gleam in his eyes when he held up her kiss-o-gram outfit.

“Amy, what is this?” he asked, eyeing the outfit like it held some dark secret.

She shrugged casually, belying the coiled tension in her stomach. “Just an idea.” She pointed to the suitcase. “You’ve got one too.”

“What, a kiss-o-gram?” he asked wryly. Even so, he dug deeper into the suitcase and emerged holding the Roman breastplate. “Fantasy of yours?”

Here was the moment of truth. “Yes,” she said boldly, holding his gaze. A beat passed then he grinned.

“You know how long it takes to get this on?”

Amy raised one eyebrow. “Guess you’d better get started then, Mr. Williams.” She snatched her own outfit from his hands and sauntered to the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her ass. It seemed like no time at all had passed before Rory was knocking on the door. She finished putting the final touches on her makeup and then threw the door open.

She dimly heard it knock against the wall but she was too busy appreciating the view to care. Slowly, Rory turned around, letting her look her fill.

“I feel stupid,” he said lamely.

“Well you look delicious,” she murmured.

Rory stopped mid-turn and threw a heated glance over his shoulder. “I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

“You waited too long.”

She slipped around to the front of him and smoothed her hands over his chest. “I still can’t believe you waited,” she said softly, no longer talking about how they looked.

Rory’s eyes softened and he took her hands in his. “Amy Williams,” he said, kissing her hands gently. “You are worth waiting for.”

No one had ever said that to her before. No one had ever done that for her before. She had waited for people before- the Doctor came to mind- but it always seemed like she was the only one doing that. Everyone else moved on without her. Rory dropped her hands to cup her face, clearly worried about her lack of an answer.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

Her hands fisted in his cloak. She yanked him forward, her lips landing on his in a desperate kiss. Part of her was worried that he would be snatched from her again, that she would forget him, because she couldn’t possibly deserve someone as good and wonderful as Rory Williams.

Rory kissed her back just as ferociously. Her mouth opened in a gasp- Rory had always been the one to try to gentle her- and his tongue slipped in to caress hers. His hands dropped from her face to her back, pulling her in closer. After a moment, they moved lower to her ass, lifting her up. Her ankles locked behind his back. Rory took a step back, slightly off-balance, but he recovered easily enough.

Amy’s back hit something soft. She hadn’t realized they’d moved to the bed. Rory tore his mouth away from hers. He leaned back to take in the sight of his wife sprawled underneath him.

“Beautiful,” he whispered.

Amy glowed with pleasure. She loved the way Rory treated her like she was something precious. The Doctor always seemed to forget that she was human and vulnerable.

She reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss. This one only lasted a brief second before Rory was pulling away to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She gasped when he sucked hard on the point where her neck met her shoulder. She was going to have a mark there tomorrow, she just knew it. She couldn’t bring herself to care.

Rory pulled apart her vest. She sat up to remove the dratted thing and tossed it across the room. Already, his hands were grasping at her shirt, tugging it up over her head. She tossed that away too.

Then he was pushing her back down. He paused again to look at her, mouth quirked in that lopsided smile she loved so much. His eyes roamed eagerly over her figure, stopping on the sight of her breasts.

“I think I’ll start here,” he said, hand moving up to cup her breast. He leaned down, Amy arching up to meet him.

The ship lurched to one side.

At first, Amy thought that it was the world tilting because Rory was kissing her but no. The ship really was leaning to one side. She sat up, shoving Rory away, just as the ship rolled to the other side. It was strangely quiet. It took her a moment to figure it out- the engines had quit.

“One night,” she muttered. “Can’t we just have one night?”


End file.
